


Blue jean baby

by mairyleo



Series: Smutty one shots [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Taron Egerton - Fandom, Taron Egerton Fandom, Welsh Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairyleo/pseuds/mairyleo
Summary: Taron and I are married, but still in love as we were the first day. Enjoy this smutty one-shot, based on these pictures of him in grey jeans and his blue jeans jacket





	Blue jean baby

“Honey, I’m home” Taron calls as he closes the front door behind him.

I put the cake in the oven and close it. He comes around the corner into the kitchen, carrying two purple Liberty London shopping bags. He sets the bags down on the kitchen counter and kisses me on the cheek.

“Got everything you wanted?” I ask him as my eyes travel over his body. He’s in a tight grey jean and wears a dark tee and jeans jacket. He is beautiful in everything he wears, but I love that casual look on him.

“Yes” he smiles before groaning “Ran into the paps though”

“Oh no” I say, having experienced that in the past too “I’m sorry!”

“Well” he shrugs “seems like they took a few photos and left again. I don’t think I will ever get used to this being a part of my job though” he pushes a hand in his pockets, something he always does when he doesn’t feel at ease.

I smile “I’m sure the pictures are great” I try to cheer him up a bit.

He raises his eyebrows “Yeah?”

“Oh definitely” I say, narrowing my eyes.

He pulls me closer and wraps his arms around me.

“You know I love you whatever you wear” I whisper

He chuckles “What if I wear nothing?” he teases

I take a deep breath, playing along “Uhm…” before giggling “That’s my favourite look on you”

He smiles before bringing his lips to mine. I open my mouth to deepen the kiss and Taron groans. My hands find their way in his hair and he pulls me even closer to him as he pushes me against the kitchen counter.

“What am I supposed to do with you?” he smirks.

“Take me to bed” I breath out and he closes his eyes in a long blink.

“You make me want to stay in bed 24/7” he groans as he picks me up and carries me to our bedroom.

“Why don’t you then?” I tease him as he sets me down at the end of the bed.

“I have no idea” he says as he gets out of his Chelsea boots and jeans jacket at the same time. Then he gets out of his hoodie.

His lips meet mine again and there is no hesitation, only love and lust. He pushes his tongue into my mouth and I moan. He softly lays me down on the bed, never breaking the kiss and lays down on top of me. I wrap one leg around his waist to have him closer and feel his erection against me.

I push my hands under his shirt and he groans, leaving a trail of kisses down my neck.

“Sit on the edge of the bed” he groans and I oblige. He moves off me and my limbs are shaking before he even touches me.

I pull my red dress over my head and sit there in nothing but my bra and panties. Taron watches me and licks his lips. _Oh I know where this is going._

He bends and takes a lace-covered nipple in his mouth, scraping his teeth across my flesh, then sucking and soothing them against his tongue. I gasp and try to pull him closer to me but he breaks away.

I open my eyes to find him dropping to his knees before me.

“Taron” I gasp and he frees me of my bra and panties. There is a hunger in his eyes I just can’t handle. But I look just the same way at him.

“Spread your legs” he breathes out and I do, the anticipation of what he is about to do killing me.

His fingers slide up my inner thigh. Then his mouth is on me and he takes my breath away. His lips brush my cunt as his long fingers play with my clit. It’s delicious torture, but nothing in comparison to his tongue flicking out and swirling over the swollen bundle of nerves. I cry out and buck against him.

“Taron” I moan again.

He pulls back, his tongue suddenly gone “Patience, baby”

With a naughty grin he dives back down, sucking my clit in his mouth. I fall down on the bed and he spreads my legs wider. It’s a move he loves and I am losing my mind _every single time_.

I groan and roll my hips, begging for more. He gently sinks two fingers inside me and I fist the sheets. He presses up on my G-spot and my orgasm hits me with full force. My thighs quiver and toes curl as pleasure washes through me only he would ever make me feel.

He crawls on top of me and smiles while I try to catch my breath. My hands trail over his chest before they travel lower and I find him, hard as a rock.

I pull at his shirt and he pulls it off before working on his belt. I help him out of his skinny jeans and giggle.

“You should definitely reconsider your choice of jeans” I smile

“Why would I?” Taron smirks “That seems to turn you on” He isn’t wrong. His things against mine are something I will treasure forever.

“Everything you do turns me on” I whisper.

He chuckles before I grab his erection and he groans, brows furrowed. I moan as he pushes me up the mattress with his first thrust, skin against skin.

I will never forget how big he is and how needy his fucking is, as if he can’t get enough. He stills deep inside me, panting against my neck.

He groans and drags himself out of me and I feel the loss of him instantly. I grab his ass, trying to pull him back. I need him to fill me, want him as close as possible.

He looks at me with his perfect green eyes and slowly pushes back inside, more controlled this time. The concentration is strained across his face. I smooth his scrunched brows with my fingertips

“You feel so good” I whisper before squeezing my muscles around him.

“If you do that I’m going to come right now. I want this to be good for you” he says, his voice tense.

“You’re always good for me” I moan as I caress his cheek.

He closes his eyes sleepily as if I just gave him the best gift in the world.

I pull him on top of me, then push him to his back while he is still inside me.

I circle my hips and he lays back, his arms reaching for my breasts. He pinches both nipples between his thumb and forefinger and spikes of pleasure run up my spine. I throw my head back.

“You are so beautiful” he whispers.

I grin as I slide my hips up to meet his, resting my hands on his chest.

He sits up and the sudden change in angle makes me gasp. He is even deeper now.

“That’s so deep” I moan and his hands slip around my waist.

“I feel it, baby” he groans as I rock back and forward.

“I need more” I moan and Taron takes over, flipping me to my back again and thrusting into me hard.

His fingers press deeper into my skin, pulling me closer, deeper and faster. My limbs weaken with desire. Desire for him, and only ever him. And he knows how to give me what I want, he knows my body better than I do.

His mouth meets mine in a passionate kiss and I let it all go. I break the kiss and he continues to kiss his way over my body as every part of me is shaking with pleasure.

“Oh God” he calls out and I watch him loose it as he empties himself into me.

His arms collapse and he falls, leaning all his weight on me. I am pinned and love it. I smooth my hand over his back and breath in the smell that is unmistakably him.

“I love you” he mumbles into my neck.

“I know” I reply, smiling from ear to ear.

He pulls out of me and I miss him immediately but cuddle myself against his chest and he puts his arms around me, holding me close.

“I love that your hair is getting longer” I trace my fingers over that one streak of hair that is curling a bit.

He smiles down at me “There is so much I love about you”

I smell something burning “Oh shit” I leap up and run to the kitchen.

Taron chuckles and he stands in the doorway as I get the cake from the oven. It’s pretty black.

I look over to where he is standing in all his naked glory and grin. I hate to say this didn’t happen for the first time.

“I should just stop baking” I smile as I walk over to him and he puts his arms around me and kisses me. He takes me back to bed and makes me feel better than any other man ever has.

“So what’s in the bags?” I ask as we lay there next to each other, trying to catch our breaths.

“I picked up my suit for tonight and bought some food” he says and I laugh.

“You’re such a foodie, you know that?” I grin as my hand travels over his bare chest.

“Just like you, darling” he smirks.

“Always” I kiss him. His lips against mine make me feel at home, at peace, loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
